


Lördagsgodis

by Quisty



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: У него есть месяц, чтобы сходить с ума, глядя на сладости, запертые за стеклом.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 8





	Lördagsgodis

**Author's Note:**

> Lördagsgodis или "субботние сладости" - понятие, возникшее в Швеции в 1950-е как часть программы по продвижению здорового образа жизни. Смысл был в том, чтобы ограничить поедание сладкого одним днем в неделю и таким образом снизить случаи кариеса среди детей. В современной Швеции традиция утратила свое воспитательное значение, но понятие осталось, и по субботам большие и маленькие шведы спешат к стойкам с развесными конфетами в магазинах, чтобы получить свой кулек со сладким счастьем.
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2020. Бета - Ruuri.

Эмиль очень четко помнит, как у него в детстве болел зуб.

Сначала это была просто реакция на горячее-холодное-сладкое, острая, но мгновенно исчезающая. Потом стало трудно жевать на одной стороне рта, болеть при прикусывании начало все чаще. Ну а потом пришла она — сплошная, невыносимая, выжигающая мозг из костей боль, и он плакал, и выл, и катался по полу, и какой-то спешно вызванный из полей папин помощник вез его в трясущемся экипаже по ухабам к доктору, но он ничего не видел и не соображал, только пытался съежиться, исчезнуть, истаять — избежать этой муки. Если бы его тогда попросили поклясться, что он больше никогда в жизни не притронется к сладкому — поклялся бы, не раздумывая; все, что угодно отдал бы, лишь бы это прекратить.

Он даже не запомнил само лечение: страдания и ужас, которые вроде бы положено испытывать в зубоврачебном кабинете, меркли перед этой всепоглощающей болью.  
К счастью, у доктора в ближайшем городке оказалось все необходимое, и зуб ему даже не вырвали, а вполне себе залечили, и через пару месяцев он уже и думать забыл о своих гипотетических клятвенных обещаниях.

Тогда фрёкен ввела правило “субботних конфет”.

Сладкое все еще присутствовало на столе — в виде каши с вареньем, например, но тянучки и карамельки запирались в верхний ящик старинного буфета и торжественно извлекались оттуда по субботам, раскладывались по фарфоровым вазочкам на серебряном подносе. Эмиль помнит, как по субботам он вставал рано, — единственный день, когда его не нужно было уговаривать вылезти из постели! — подбирал полы ночной рубашки и крался в гостиную, где уже ждали вазочки на подносе. Стояла поздняя осень, и по утрам уже было сумрачно, но уютно потрескивал камин, горели свечи в старинных подсвечниках — фрёкен и пара горничных украшали дом уже начиная со Дня Всех Святых, зажигали огоньки и шептали наговоры, отпугивающие нечисть.

Вазочки с конфетами стояли на столе, такие манящие, он обходил их по широкому кругу, размышляя, с какой бы начать: с густой, приторной тянучки (фрёкен скоро наварит свежих, с рождественским запахом), или с покупного грильяжа (самые опасные конфеты, твердые, как камушки, но такие сладкие!), или с маленьких воздушных безешек, белых и розовых, похожих на смешные пушистые облачка…

Он выбирал какую-то одну, катал ее во рту, стараясь подольше насладиться вкусом — и потом, в течение дня, много раз подходил к столу, иногда — чтобы стащить конфету, иногда — просто полюбоваться на них, пока все это роскошество не отправилось опять в недельное заточение в буфет. Порой он пытался спрятать пару сладостей в своей комнате как “неприкосновенный запас”, но фрёкен, похоже, обладала каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем и всегда находила его тайники.

Кажется, следующей весной ее сменила другая фрёкен — тогда и закончились “субботние конфеты”, но Эмиль помнит — нетерпение, и сладость, и страх возвращения адской боли, и головокружительное чувство, что вот сейчас — можно. Ему дано разрешение, он может выбирать, даже несмотря на возможные последствия.

Лалли — это почти как “субботние конфеты”.

Прячется в своей скорлупе, зыркает настороженно, топорщит слипшийся мокрыми сосульками мех накидки. Запрет, табу, само “НЕТ” во плоти. Не тронь — обожжет, огрызнется, укусит. Его никогда не бывает слишком, и он сам устанавливает правила: где, когда, и как.

Сначала Эмилю кажется, что этот запрет невозможно обойти; сладкое навсегда останется под семью замками, скрытое от глаз.

Но у Эмиля тоже есть пара секретных приемов в рукаве. Он очень упрям, и очень любит сладости.

Сначала это просто сны.

Прерывистые, смутные, полные медленных полувздохов-полувсхлипов, после которых Эмиль просыпается потный и возбужденный, и, все чаще, с ощутимым стояком. 

После одного такого пробуждения он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. Тот самый неподвижный немигающий взгляд, которым Лалли смотрит, когда ему что-то нужно. Под таким взглядом невозможно, как обычно, тихонько передернуть, отвернувшись к стенке, и Эмиль раздраженно шипит сквозь зубы: бесит. Как же его бесит этот мелкий! 

В следующий раз во сне он, конечно, четко видит лицо Лалли с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, налипшие на лоб бесцветные лохмы, закушенную бледную губу. Возбуждение и раздражение сплавляются в бесформенный комок где-то под ложечкой, и это почти больно — как предчувствие той самой боли в детстве.

Боль приходит потом — с атакой призраков, гибелью Туури, безумным, сюрреальным побегом от троллей, с разделенными снами (к счастью, без материала “на подрочить”, но Эмилю все равно неловко, когда он видит Лалли на старой софе в отцовском доме, как будто есть в этом что-то стыдное или запретное) и с возможностью, наконец, поговорить — которая исчезает ровно тогда, когда Эмиль созревает задать Очень Важный Вопрос. Вместе с приватностью и возможностью физического контакта — у него есть месяц, чтобы сходить с ума, глядя на сладости, запертые за стеклом.

Лалли приходит к нему сам.

Не во сне — наяву, и в реальности все совсем не так картинно, как в Эмилевых фантазиях, а неуклюже, солено, немножко смешно, и не то чтобы они знали наверняка, что именно им делать, но, по крайней мере, у Эмиля есть несколько идей (в основном подсмотренных когда-то в журналах, ходивших по рукам среди чистильщиков), и он готов опробовать их все, но в первый раз все выходит очень быстро и просто, как будто само собой.

В сарае, куда Лалли затаскивает его, чтобы спрятаться от дождя, когда они, оскальзываясь, ссыпаются с холма, темно и влажно, и пахнет сеном. Мокрые волосы Лалли облепляют худое лицо, делая его жутковато похожим на череп, и под влажным, не по росту длинным шерстяным свитером он горячий, как печка — Эмиль ойкает, Лалли шипит, и можно начинать гадать, высказывается ли он про Эмилевы холодные руки или про что-то еще, но не хватает ни времени, ни воображения, слишком многое происходит здесь и сейчас. Лалли прижимается ближе, тычется сухими губами в губы, неуверенно, но настойчиво, елозит, бурчит что-то под нос, сражаясь с пуговицами куртки. Их хватает только на то, чтобы приспустить штаны, пальцы Лалли обжигают, член Лалли в руке Эмиля — это так странно, и дико, и — Эмиль двигает на пробу кулаком вверх-вниз, — _приятно_ , — он повторяет движение, и Лалли словно бросает к нему, ближе, ближе, еще ближе и жарче.

Эмилю кажется, что он видит алые сполохи пожарища краем глаза, кто-то из них всхлипывает протяжно, и второй затыкает ему рот поцелуем, движения становятся все более резкими и неслаженными, Эмиль толкается бедрами вперед, и это лучше самых сладких конфет, которые прятала от него фрёкен — а ведь они просто дрочат друг другу, что же будет, когда?..

Эмиль представляет себе, как этот невыносимый жар смыкается и пульсирует вокруг него, и со стоном кончает — и все равно, даже сквозь ослепляющее пламя оргазма чувствует, как движения Лалли становятся все более судорожными, и что-то липкое пачкает его кулак.

Металлический привкус во рту подсказывает, что кто-то из них прокусил чью-то губу. Лалли вздрагивает, когда Эмиль отводит с его лица упавшие на глаза сосульки волос. Они сползли на пол, и солома колет голый зад, но сейчас Эмилю не до минутного дискомфорта. Он говорит, медленно и раздельно, делая паузы между словами, как будто от этого Лалли сможет понять чужой язык.

— Офигенно. Надо будет повторить, только, ради всего святого, в нормальной кровати. Ты ведь не против?

Ему самому кажется очень глупым спрашивать сейчас, когда все уже произошло, но, одновременно, безумно важным. Как будто слова — любые слова — смогут разбить наваждение, превратить очередной лихорадочный утренний сон в реальность.

Лалли поднимается на ноги одним движением, будто перетекает из одной позы в другую, да еще и в процессе умудряется привести одежду в какой-никакой порядок. Эмиль смотрит на него снизу вверх, и в животе скручивается клубок из нетерпения, желания и страха.

Лалли закатывает глаза и протягивает ему руку.

— Мы. Кровать. Идти, — говорит он хрипло, и Эмиль шумно выдыхает.

Сейчас — можно. Сладкое подано, Эмиль Вестерстрём, приятного аппетита.


End file.
